A tu lado
by chetzahime
Summary: Tabla the killers de cafetcigarretes. Colección de historias de Aomine/Kise. Y entonces al recordar aquel nostálgico sonido de los zapatos rechinando en las canchas, al recordar aquellos días pasados en Teikko y al vislumbrar el futuro pintado en grafiti azul y amarillo sobre aquella vieja pared, Aomine entendió el significado de la palabra esperanza.
1. Yo creo en ti y en mi

**A tu lado.**

* * *

**Título: **Prompt 13, tabla the killers (cafetcigarettes). Yo creo en ti y en mí.

**Paring: **Aomine/Kise.

**Reseña: **Aomine que se había quedado observando distraídamente los anuncios de las películas en cartelera (con las manos entre los bolsillos de su pantalón), inclinó la cabeza indicándole al modelo que estaba escuchándole.

**Género:** General, Romance, algo de Angst.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **AU.

**Rating_: _**PG 15.

.

.

.

"¿Aomine-cchi?" Escuchó al otro llamarle con duda.

Aomine que se había quedado observando distraídamente los anuncios de las películas en cartelera (con las manos entre los bolsillos de su pantalón), inclinó la cabeza indicándole al modelo que estaba escuchándole.

Kise pareció nervioso al murmurar un quedo. "¿Quizás esta no es una buena idea?"

"Tu fuiste el que me llamo" Aomine respondió desinteresadamente todavía analizando los anuncios de las películas que se estaban luciendo en ese cine.

"Heh, es que de otra forma tu te olvidarías de que existo~" Canturreó el rubio con una sonrisa que realmente no alcanzaba sus ojos.

"Tu decidiste marcharte a Kajou" Aomine bostezó decidiendo al fin la película a la que arrastraría al rubio.

Kise frunció las cejas. "No es como si tu realmente hubieras estado esperando que yo te siguiera a Touo, solo era tu segunda opción en caso de que no lograras encontrar a Kuroko-cchi"

"Ah, por eso prefiero no buscarte" Explicó el moreno comenzando a fastidiarse. "¿Quieres ver la película o no?"

Kise pareció entrar en un conflicto interno, mordiéndose el labio inferior y Aomine pretendió no verlo, como pretendió no tragar saliva al recordar lo que ambos solían hacer en primaria cuando entraban a ver una película solos, de aquellas tantas veces en el último año de Teikko en las que Akashi arrastraba a Murasakibara y Midorima a sesiones de ajedrez y Tetsu simplemente abandonaba por su lado.

Quizás si en lugar de haber desaparecido con _Kise_ por aquellos tiempos, quizás si en lugar de haberlo follado contra aquellas salas de cine tantas veces hubiera prestado un poco mas de atención a su sombra entonces…

"¿Aomine-cchi?" Volvió a llamarle sacudiendo una mano frente a su cara –enormes ojos miel mirándole con esperanza, curiosidad y una mezcla de emociones más complicadas e intensas que no quisó descifrar-

"¿Vamos o no?" Respondió el más alto impaciente.

Kise asintió y quizás al final de todo cuando él le dijera a la cajera que quería ver "La película futurista de acción y asesinato del cartel" esa que le había parecido mínimamente interesante de entre todas los otras tonteáis en exhibición Y Kise le chillara "Pero Aomine-cchi yo quiero ver la comedia romántica"… Tal vez, solo tal vez accedería.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

*Chilla maniáticamente… No, en serio que tengo una explicación para esta tabla (¿?)

B-bueno es que el jueves pasado tuve una revelación mientras miraba Glee (¿?) y fue que ahora yo shippeo a estos dos so hard que no pude contenerme mas… al principio solo iba a hacer un one-shot de ellos pero mi musa se empecinó y yo tuve que acceder que si no luego se me va y que hago yo con mi otra tabla a medias…

Esta tabla solo cuenta con 14 Prompts que pues son menos que la otra… y por eso err esta es mas fácil o eso quiero creer.

En fin el Ao/Kise dominara al mundo (¿?) y no interfiere con el Kaga/Kuro…

.

¿Review?


	2. Todos somos lo mismo y el amor es ciego

**A tu lado.**

* * *

**Título: **Prompt 9, tabla the killers (cafetcigarettes). Todos somos lo mismo y el amor es ciego.

**Paring: **Aomine/Kise.

**Reseña: **Las luces se encendieron luego de unos veinte minutos más y el evento finalizó en un estallido de aplausos.

**Género:** General, Romance, algo de Angst.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **AU.

**Rating_: _**PG 15.

.

.

.

Aomine se acomodó aun mas en el asiento reservado exclusivamente para su persona –el licor en su mano tornándose casi caliente al ser sostenido constantemente durante toda la apertura del acto sin ser probado siquiera una sola vez.

Optó por regresar el vaso con contenido etílico a la mesa de al lado y removerse nuevamente en su butaca, echando la cabeza para atrás y contemplando el techo oscuro de aquel ostentoso lugar –decir que estaba aburrido era un sobre entendido.

Y justo en el momento en el contemplaba simplemente marcharse sin mas, escuchó una voz femenina anunciar por las bocinas de todo el lugar que el real evento estaba a punto de comenzar.

Cerró los ojos con fastidio y procedió a adaptarse reiteradamente al sillón en donde se encontraba –que a pesar de ser unos de los lugares mas retirados y exclusivos que el establecimiento tenia para ofrecer a Aomine simplemente le parecía incomodo y pretencioso-

Aunque había sido entretenido admitió para si mismo con un tipo de diversión infantil y característicamente cruel, observar a una mujer estirada y molesta chillar para obtener el palco que a él le habían reservado –la mujer había estado indignada de verle llegar a un _desfile de modas _con ropa casual deportiva y una de sus típicas chaquetas enguatadas.

Claro que suponía que en cierto momento le habrían informado a la hembra que él era uno de los jugadores estrellas de la NBA que había venido a jugar a Italia un partido amistoso en celebración a las olimpiadas próximas a realizarse en el país y por tanto un invitado sumamente especial porque luego de reñirle sin cuartel por varios minutos había pasado inmediatamente a pedirle un autógrafo para su hijo que quería llegar a ser un profesional de basquetbol.

A lo cual Aomine había procedido a rodar los ojos y firmar sin más.

En realidad analizándolo detenidamente supuso que aun se encontraba escéptico a presenciar algo como esto por simples _razones de diplomacia_ como Momoi había sugerido al estrellarle el boleto contra el pecho y practicante arrastrándole hasta el teatro dejándole ahí sin mayores explicaciones.

No fue capaz de continuar reflexionando porque en ese momento la sesión de moda dio inicio y el recordó que Satsuki le había exigido prestar atención y llevarle ropa de diseñador italiano al final de la noche –la chica le había dicho que era un desfile mixto así que podía elegir ropa para si mismo también.

Suspiró hastiado y observó sin mayor interés solo notando las múltiples piezas rosadas que aparecían para luego llevarle a Satsuki cada una de esas, sin discriminación. Y algunas modelos que le parecían medianamente atractivas (aunque demasiado planas de enfrente)

La ropa masculina por otro lado le pareció un asco total.

Y luego de aproximadamente cuarenta minutos de la misma tontería anunciaron un receso. Aomine lo utilizó para estirarse y acercarse al balcón alejándose del asiento y observar hacía todos con intención de distraerse de la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido.

Las luces disminuyeron nuevamente y el final del espectáculo –lo mejor según entendía- dio inicio. Decidió quedarse en donde se encontraba casi escondido entre las cortinas y observando de lado.

Retrospectivamente quizás debió esperar algo así, al ver a su manager tan emocionada con la idea del desfile. Satsuki siempre había creído en finales felices después de todo.

Que Kise Ryota apareciera después de casi cinco años de no verle, en aquella Pasarella luciendo extremadamente frio y distante –con la expresión como una de las muñecas de esas que a Akashi le gustaba cortar detalladamente en secundaria, aquellas muñecas hermosas de mirada vacante- no le sorprendió tanto como debería.

Aomine se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó en la pared del palco y termino de contemplar a Kise de reojo desde su posición. En realidad el rubio desfiló muy poco en comparación a cualquier otro modelo del desfile.

Las luces se encendieron luego de unos veinte minutos más y el evento finalizó en un estallido de aplausos.

.

.

"¿Debería de haber traído un ramo de flores con migo, para el gran modelo titular de la noche?" Preguntó con un tipo de ironía perezosa, con las manos entre los bolsillos del pantalón desde la puerta del camerino.

Kise se tensó en su lugar –frente a la marquesa y le devolvió la mirada desde el espejó.

"Aomine-cchi" Respondió jovial borrando cualquier trazo de sorpresa de su rostro. "No esperaba verte por aquí"

Aomine se encogió de hombros, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

"Pero es todo un placer" Ronroneó el rubio con suficiente cinismo, comenzando a desvestirse para acomodarse en una bata mas personal.

Aomine no desvió la mirada o se incomodo en ningún momento –mientras el modelo mas codiciado del mudo se desnudaba ante sus ojos. Fue como ver a un desconocido arreglarse para un momento de descanso.

Lo satírico de la situación recaía en que la _yukata_ de Kise era de una tela azul marino con lirios blancos y peses dorados, ya muy vieja, casi raída por el uso –el primer regalo que Aomine le había hecho al rubio cuando estaban en secundaria. Porque Kise había querido ir al festival de verano y había roto su atuendo tradicional en su estado frenético, por según el ser la _primera cita oficial con Aomine-cchi. _Así que Aomine no viendo la importancia de aquella situación, porque francamente venían follando desde los últimos años de Teikko, había ido con la poca paciencia que le caracterizaba a conseguir aquella prenda a último momento para que el jugador estrella de Kaijo, se tranquilizara y dejara de estar berreando.

Kise terminó de ajustar el _obi_ del atuendo y sonrió acercándose hasta donde él se encontraba.

Aomine sintió unos dedos fríos en su rostro. "Pareces estar pensando en tu amante" Murmuró el rubio con su característica coquetería.

Aomine levantó el rostro petulante. "Te encantara sabes que es el único al que he querido en verdad" Respondió sonriendo despiadadamente al saber que había enterrado veneno en la herida que aun sangraba dentro del rubio, y quizás siendo demasiado sincero la herida que también aun sangraba dentro de si mismo.

Kise cerró los ojos e inhalo profundo –reajustando su rostro sonriente en segundos. "Que afortunado"

"No me ama de regreso" Aomine admitió sin mayor sentimentalismo.

"Ya llegará" Consoló el rubio con algo parecido a la ternura, aunque al peli-azul le pareció mas lastima.

"No es importante" Respondió despreocupadamente. "Y deberías de soltar mi rostro porque cualquiera de tus amantes de turno puede aparecerse por acá en cualquier momento y como explicarías esto"

Kise se relamió los labios pero aun así le soltó. "Que aburrido te has vuelto, Aomine-cchi"

"Necesito recoger unas cosas para Satsuki," Explicó con desgano. "así que envíame todas prendas rosadas de este desfile a mi hotel y te hare un cheque"

"¿Tu futura esposa te envía a comprarle ropa?"

Aomine chasqueó la lengua, ladeando la cabeza disgustado. Ese rumor había comenzado algunos meses atrás y Satsuki aun no había sido capaz de desmentirlo, por la prensa y esas cosas complicadas que el prefería no entender.

"Lo que sea" Replicó el moreno, rascándose la cabeza y girando en sus talones. "Nos vemos"

"Aomine-chhi" Le llamó el moreno justo antes de salir.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó deteniéndose momentáneamente.

"Estoy seguro de que _él_ si te ama de regreso" Y por un momento Aomine creyó escuchar a aquel rubio pegajoso y sumamente sincero que se había enamorado de sus habilidades de basquetbol y luego de toda su persona.

"Solo algunas veces" Aomine respondió quietamente, levantando su mano en forma de despedida y alejándose calmadamente del lugar.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

Así que día de Glee = día de tabla Ao/Kise XD

Y no tengo mucho que decir, si encuentran errores es porque lo escribí todo en un gran momento de inspiración sin editarle nada –aunque pueden avisarme si los encuentran como critica constructiva.

Y díganme que tal les pareció y si no fue la epitome del occ. De alguna forma quería mostrar a un kise mas cínico, aun siendo el mismo, no se…

.

¿Review?


	3. ¿Así que si la respuesta es no?

**A tu lado.**

* * *

**Título: **Prompt 8, tabla the killers (cafetcigarettes). ¿Así que si la respuesta es no, puedo cambiar tu opinión?

**Paring: **Aomine/Kise.

**Reseña: **

**Género:** General, Romance, err silly fluff.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **High school timeline.

**Rating_: _**PG.

.

.

.

"Eres un idiota" Y Aomine tiene que desviar su vista porque francamente sus ojos comenzaran a sangrar si esta tontería que Kise esta viendo no termina en un momento cercano.

"Aww, Aomine-cchi no seas tan insensible" El rubio se queja, acurrucándose mas contra el en el sofá de su apartamento mientras murmura los diálogos que sabe de memoria –ha estado viendo este drama desde el principio y francamente le fascina… ¿Quién se atrevió a decir que el felices para siempre era una mentira?-

"Siempre voy a encontrarte" Aomine bosteza las palabras aburridamente sin un ápice de sentimiento.

Y Kise tiene que callar el televisor ante tal rareza. "¿Aomine-cchi?"

"¿Qué no es lo que la vieja con siete pequeños hombres como esclavos sexuales siempre le murmura al otro pedazo de supuesto príncipe?" Aomine le arquea una ceja.

Y Ryouta tiene dos revelaciones instantáneas:

a) A pesar de todo lo que su novio se queja por ser literalmente arrastrado a ver esta clase de dramas con el, si que presta atención. Su percepción de los personajes esta algo trastornada pero al menos esta tratando.

b) Aomine esta tratando porque a final de cuentas si para el significa tanto entonces el joven de cabello azul le dará al menos una oportunidad.

"Aomine-cchi" Kise suspira enamorado –ojos soñadores y fondo rosa por detrás-

Mientras Aomine desvía la vista y se rasca el cuello incomodo porque francamente, Kise es una de las personas mas extrañas que ha conocido y aun así, cuando el modelo vuelve a darle volumen al drama no puede evitar si no mirar de reojo como, el príncipe encantador despierta a la tía de los siete hombres con un beso del verdadero amor.

El antídoto para romper cualquier maldición, una tontería…

Kise le sonríe en ese momento –cálido y brillante como un girasol en verano-

Y entonces Aomine tiene que fruncir el seño ante esto porque, son puras tonterías –aunque si Kise fuera envenenado por cualquier malvada bruja que asechara por Tokio, solo por si acaso, Aomine probaría con los del beso a la primera-

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

Ahahaha, viendo once upon a time… me puse a pensar que dirían Aomine y Kise de un programa así y esto surgió, que aparte del angst este paring tambien da techo para el humor -ambos son unos bakas-

Si alguien aun sigue con migo en esta tabla entonces, muchas gracias y por favor no se rindan… yo seguiré escribiendo.

.

¿Review?


End file.
